AHS : TEMPERANCE
by Ms-Ooky-Spooky
Summary: Mallory goes back in time, but not to kill Michael, but to help him. Will it even work? Or will he prove that his role as the Anti Christ is a permanent outcome that can't be fixed?
1. Chapter One

' ** _Go back to a time that was most influential in Michael's life'_**

The mission echoed in Mallory's mind as she sank into the dark. Her form was nonexistent for moments as she let herself be drawn to Michael.

She felt the silky strand of hair in her hand. It was the only thing that existed right now. It was her anchor and the only thing that kept her 'there'.

Slowly an image started emerging around her. An old house, a street, an iron fence. Her feet found pavement, her hands became tangible.

This is the moment that changed Michael's life.

Her mind was set and her will was determined to end this.

She marched with purpose towards the house. She felt darkness pushing against her. As the new Supreme, she could feel all the dead lingering here, could smell the evil and death like a cologne.

She ignored it all as she used her mind to open and slam doors behind her. She forced the front door open and all at once, Hell sang.

It was a chorus of cries, evil laughter, screams, taunts. She shoved it all away from her.

'SHUT. UP.' She growled in her mind, and suddenly, it stopped.

She stood at the stairway and listened. She didn't need her senses as she heard a woman angrily speak.

Mallory tilted her head as she glided up the stairs.

Mallory followed the emotional lament from a woman. She found the source of the noise with the slight a jarred door.

Mallory looked in confusion.

There stood Michael, or at least, what her senses told her was Michael. If she judged by her eyes alone, she'd barely recognize him.

He had went from the red contoured, black clad, long haired, elegant yet cruel Anti Christ that taunted and maimed her and her coven a few moments prior -

To a boy. A boy with fluffy strawberry blonde locks, a soft face, child like clothes and puppy dog eyes. He sat there at the end of a bed quivering with teary eyes as an older woman condemned him.

She also saw a dead priest on the floor that confirmed this was the right Michael.

Mallory knew she should end him now while he's weak... But she felt inclined to wait.

The woman got up in his face and he coward before her.

"But I'm DONE... With the _HORROR_ and **_MISERY_** you keep bringing in this _house_!" The older blonde woman declared with a crackling voice.

Michael stammered with tears leaking down his face.

" _I'm sorry!_... I-I-I Wont do it again, I p-promise." He slowly stood to face the older woman.

Mallory watched with interest. Her brain wanted to tell her it was a trick, but her new found intuition knew better.

There was black around Michael's aura but at the moment, a bright blue shined dimly within it.

Mallory's eyes widened slowly at what she was sensing.

"I-I don't know why I keep doing what I'm doing." He whimpered.

'... He's being sincere... I'm seeing his humanity. 'Mallory thought in shock.

She watched the woman, whom she felt a biological bond between the two, go into a closet and throw some clothes at him.

"GET OUT!" She yelled as she threw them.

Michael's mouth hung open in mortification.

"Get out, I don't care where you go. You can sleep on a park bench or under an overpass. **_I. DON'T. CARE!!"_** The woman's words were venomous with hate.

Mallory watched Michael fall to his knees and wrap his arms around her desperately.

Mallory raised her brows as her minds eye showed her a little boy in Michael's place, no older then 4 years old.

'... He's a child?' She questioned in her mind.

"Please don't be mad! _PLEASE_ , I'll change! I promise!" Michael begged as he clung to the woman.

 ** _"I DON'T WANT YOU!!"_** She screamed as she shoved the male off her. He landed on the ground with a thud.

The minute he hit the ground, Mallory visibly saw the shift. The blue was being engolfed by the darkness. His features looked animalistic as he stood and shoved the woman against a wall by her throat.

Mallory took that moment to step into the room with her magic ready.

" _Go ahead... Do it... Put me out of my **misery**!"_ The woman choked out, oblivious to the witch in the room.

Mallory raised her hands, ready to rip Michael's body to shreds from the inside out.

She paused when Michael paused.

The man child's face contorted from rage to sadness. He loosened his grip on the womans neck as she inhaled rapidly.

Once again, the bright blue shined through the dark in his aura. Mallory lowered her hands.

'I can't believe I can't do it...' She shook her head in disbelief.

' _One of us.'_ Mallory looked startled as she felt the inner voice ring in her head.

She saw a vision of Michael preforming magic in a garden. He turned back to smile at her with pride.

Mallory blinked in surprise.

No... No! She couldn't!!

Another vision passed her mind of an even older Michael with long hair and a white shirt. He looked like good twin brother of his future self. He gave her a red rose he turned to blue before her eyes and handed it to her with a shy smile.

Mallory swallowed hard as she shook her head at what her powers were telling her.

Mere seconds passed as Mallory processed the information. She was brought back to reality when she heard a hard ' ** _slap_** '.

"COWARD." The woman sneered in his face.

He stepped back as he looked at her with despair and horror.

The woman stepped forward and suddenly became aware of the third party in the room.

Mallory stared at her and felt a mixture of emotions. She felt like this woman was not as innocent as she made herself out to be. Her aura was red with the primal need to survive by any means necessary.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The woman demanded but Mallory ignored her as she looked towards Michael.

Mallory felt her body shake. She had to do something in the past FAST or she'd be hurled back to the bathtub in outpost 3. Most likely with a very pissed Anti Christ waiting for her.

'... I can't believe I'm doing this...' She thought but her powers were determined to let her know she HAD to try.

"Michael, I need you to trust me." She spoke gently as she walked over and grabbed his hand. He stared wide eyed at her.

"I need you to trust me... I'm here to help you." She continued.

"You fool! You can't help that monster!" The other woman exclaimed.

Michael bit his lips at the womans words but Mallory just pulled his hands closer to her.

"Michael, listen to me. You're not a monster... Not quite yet. Let me help you control it." She whispered to him. He stared at her as he shook his head in disbelief.

Mallory felt herself becoming dizzy. She looked down at her form and saw it was fading slowly.

'OH NO.'

"Michael, come with me! There's me and plenty of other people that have abilities like you and urges like you. They all can help you! You'll have a place, a home!" Mallory frantically urged as she gripped his she gripped his hands tighter.

"Just say 'yes'... Please, at least try." Mallory pleaded. If this didn't work then her sisters died in vain and so will she.

"I don't care WHAT you do with him! I want you both out!!" The older woman fumed as she watched the scene before her.

Michael looked towards the woman then back to Mallory. He opened his mouth and blinked in surprise. He stammered out a hesitant yes... Before looking at her more firmly.

"... ** _Yes_**." He spoke firm but soft.

Mallory's form became more solid as she felt an energy transfer between the two. Like a magical contract was signed. She felt her new powers fade. Closing her eyes, she smiled.

" _Cordelia..."_ She whispered under her breath. She opened her eyes and reached into her pocket.

The lock of blonde hair was fading before vanishing completely.

 **The future changed... She did it.**


	2. Chapter Two

"GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!" The woman bellowed, unaware of what had just happened.

Mallory looked at her and nodded.

"Don't worry, we're leaving right now." Mallory confirmed with a serious expression.

She had to practically pull Michael out of the room. His eyes never left the older woman that turned away from him in disgust.

The two hurried down the stairs. Mallory felt the souls screaming at her, but unlike before, she couldn't shut them off.

The moment her and Michael shut the front door, the voices and oppressive energy left.

The two walked down the street and then to cross. Michael went to walk and Mallory jerked him back as a car came speeding by.

"LOOK both ways before you cross!" She reprimanded. He gave a tentative nod.

Mallory sighed to herself as she looked both ways across the street and then passed.

'...How am I going to get to the Coven? I don't even know where this place is or how far the coven is?'She thought as she walked.

"... Who are you?" Michael broke the silence as they walked. Mallory looked behind herself at him.

"My names Mallory." She said.

"My names Michael."

Mallory nodded to him, not wanting him to know they knew each other prior.

"Nice to meet you." She responded before stopping in the middle of the street.

'Why am I even walking when I don't even know where I'm going?' She felt apprehensive of her surroundings and the situation.

"... Are you... A Ghost or Vampire or something?" Michael hesitated with his question. Mallory gave him a raised brow.

"It's just that... Well you were disappearing back at my room and you seem to know things about me when I don't know how you would?" He continued.

Mallory stared for a moment before she gave an amused grin.

"Yeah, I'm something like that." She chose to elude the answer from him.

That's all she needed was him to know too much too soon and to run off.

God the thought startled her... The idea of a loose Anti Christ after all she went through was unbearable!

She looked at the fluffy hair he sported in his current form and an idea crossed her mind.

"...Can I borrow a lock of your hair?"

Michael looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Y-yeah I guess, but, why?" The strawberry blonde stammered. Mallory didn't hesitate. The moment he said 'yes' she, yanked a strip of hair out of his head.

"OW!!" Michael yelped as he gripped his scalp.

"I know! I just need it for what I'm about to do next." It was a lie, but he didn't need to know.

She took off her glove put the strands inside before rolling it up and stuffing it in her pocket. All the while Michael gave her a glare.

"Did you have to take that much?!" He complained as he rubbed his head.

"I'm afraid so." Mallory extended her hand towards him.

She was about to do something very taxing but it was the only way to get to the Coven as soon as she could.

Michael looked at her hand apprehensively.

"Try to trust me." Mallory offered. He looked at it a bit longer before gently taking it.

"Alright, follow my lead." She exhaled as she shut her eyes, Michael did the same.

"... I want you to concentrate on clearing your mind."

For a moment, they stood with intertwined hands, slowly breathing.

Mallory gradually began to hum as she thought of the coven. They felt their forms slipping as they started to vanish.

For a moment, they didn't exist. They had no ego or identity, just the place they were going existed.

Mallory let it happen as everything around her became weightless. Then things slowly came back to existence.

Mallory felt her feet hit pavement and she slowly opened her eyes. She felt Michael squeezing her hand with a death grip as his eyes were wide open in fear.

"You opened your eyes while we were traveling, huh?" She asked in amusement. He gasped for air and nodded.

She knew that feeling. It was scary seeing energy flashing by you and It's like you don't exist for a moment.

"Wow! WHAT WAS THAT?!!" He exclaimed in amazement and a bit of fear.

"It's called transmutation... Or teleportation depending on who you ask." She replied.

Mallory looked around herself in confusion.

"... Where...Why are we at McDonald's?" She was confused. She specifically thought of the Academy! Why?...

She paused and looked over at Michael.

"I was hungry." He shrugged but the his eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

"I WANTED MCDONALD'S! Now we're here!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Mallory stared at him in surprise. He surpassed her thoughts and powers... That's unnerving considering he has the mind of a kid that doesn't even know his powers yet.

Mallory stared at him a bit longer and he looked bashfully at her.

"Can I get a happy meal?" He shifted with his hands behind his back shyly.

"A happy meal?..." Mallory was still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on as she repeated it.

"Oh, MAY I have a happy meal?... Please?" Michael corrected himself.

Mallory blinked a few times and dug into her other pocket. Out of luck, her old form had a few dollars in it.

"*sigh*... Yeah, sure." She sighed in defeat as they both walked towards McDonald's.

They came out a few minutes later, a happy meal in hand with Michael sipping a High C.

"Okay... Now, this time. Can we please go where I want us to go? Clear your mind and think of NOTHING for 5 whole seconds, okay?"

Michael nodded as he handed Mallory his happy meal. She took it and he gave her his now free hand.

"No peeking this time." She warned as they both closed their eyes.

Mallory concentrated again on the Academy, on her coven, on Cordelia. She felt reality shift once again as they traveled.

Soon they hit what felt like grass as Mallory fell and landed on it.

She had used WAY too much energy! Especially traveling as far as they did. She looked over and Michael seemed a bit tired himself but not as much as her.

"Oh no, my happy meal!" Michael exclaimed as he helped Mallory up. Mallory gave him a dirty look as she handed him his happy meal.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She deadpanned and he seemed to ignore her as he opened the box eagerly.

Mallory shook her head as they went to the door. The sun was setting in the distance. Michael looked around the place with little interest, like any other 4 year old.

Mallory calmed herself before ringing the door bell.

She waited anxiously while Michael rummaged through his red box.

Mallory's heart stopped when Cordelia anwsered the door.

She was lively as ever with a smile on her face.

"Hello? Welcome to Robichaux Academy. "

Mallory hugged her tightly.

"Oh! Oh I see you're a hugger!" Cordelia cheerfully exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"No, its alright! _You're a witch."_ Cordelia confirmed with a whisper. Mallory happily nodded. Michael was too far from the two to hear anything.

"I'm Cordelia."

Mallory smiled brightly. She never thought she'd see her mentor again! And her she was. Vibrant, powerful and unharmed.

"I know, I'm Mallory... And this is Michael." Mallory gestured behind her to the grown man with chicken nuggets stuffed in his mouth.

Cordelia glanced over as Michael looked up at the mention of his name and waved at her.

Cordelia gave a hesitant look.

" _If he's a warlock, I'm afraid this is an all girls Academy for witches only. I can help you transfer him to a local male coven not far from here."_ She whispered to not draw the males attention.

 ** _"NO!"_** Mallory exclaimed as the passed treason of the male coveen wafted through her mind. Cordelia raised a brow at her volume.

"Um... Can we speak privately?" Mallory asked nervously. Cordelia nodded.

"Yes. Please both of you follow me to my office." She assured them as they followed her into the bright white structure.


	3. Chapter Three

Cordelia sat in her office chair with her hands folded in front of her. Mallory and Michael both sat beside each other across from the desk.

"So, you're telling me you're from the future? Is that what you're telling me? No witch in history has been able to successfully travel in time without dying in the process." Cordelia was clearly skeptical.

Michael was finishing his fries while the two women spoke, listening here and there but otherwise tuning them out.

Mallory groaned inwardly. She knew it wouldn't be easy to convince Cordelia.

"Yes!... Look, I'll show you. It's my gift." Mallory assured. She grabbed a piece of blank paper from the desk.

"May you light this for me Miss Cordelia? I want to spare my energy for what I'm about to show you."

"Of course." Cordelia spoke in amusement, apparently deciding to humor the younger witch.

Cordelia didn't even move as the paper gently lit itself on the bottom edge. Michael stopped stuffing his face, looking at it in wonder.

Mallory let it burn the paper up a bit.

"May you please extinguish it?"

Cordelia did just that as the flame completely vanished.

Mallory stared at the paper, exhaling deeply.

Slowly the paper began to regenerate. It's pieces gradually repaired themselves until it looked brand new again.

Cordelia hummed in approval.

"Heh, Well... That's certainly a talented gift. But that doesn't make it the act of Tempuus Infintuum." Cordelia chuckled. Mallory seemed to ignore her.

Mallory continued starring at the paper and Cordelia watched intently.

The paper began to gain moisture, beads of water dripped from it. It's bright white color faded to brown then green. Veins and stems appeared and before long, it turned to fresh leaves that scattered across the desk, falling apart. Mallory completely changed time so the paper was back to its unprocessed form.

Cordelia gasped in delight and Michael choked on a fry in surprise.

"My God... That's incredible." Yhe older blonde breathlessly whispered with a smile across her face.

Her smile dropped as she saw Mallory's nose bleeding and her body shaking.

Cordelia instantly rushed towards her around the desk and helped steady her.

"Oh jeez you're bleeding!" Michael exclaimed as Cordelia grabbed a McDonald's napkin. Cordelia gently took it and dabbed Mallory's face.

"D-do you believe me?" Mallory looked exhausted.

"Shh, preserve your energy. I believe you... What a wonderful gift." Cordelia mused quietly as she lightly brushed Mallory's hair back with her hand.

"I apologize for my skepticism. No witch in history has successfully had such a powerful gift! " Cordelia gave Mallory a glass of water that was sitting on the desk.

"Here, drink and try to replenish your body."

Mallory took it, downing the entire glass and then handing it back to Cordelia.

Michael then handed her a few fries. Mallory looked at him oddly.

"Maybe you need food!" Michael urged. Mallory took the fries and gave a quiet 'thanks.'

Cordelia went to sit back in her chair while Mallory held a napkin to her nose.

"Miss Mallory... I agree that you have a very rare gift but I'm afraid It's still hard for me to imagine you time traveling to now from in the distant future... And for what reasoning?"

Mallory stared at Cordelia as she thought of WHY she came back... And that was exactly how she'd make Cordelia believe her.

"Read my mind." Mallory told her. Her voice sounded nasally with the napkin covering half of her mouth and nose.

Cordelia raised a brow quizzically.

"Very well. Take your time." She shifted herself upright in her seat and watched Mallory in interest.

Mallory simply closed her eyes and remembered. Cordelia steadied herself and let her mind become one with Mallory.

The young woman felt Cordelia's motherly energy enter her mind. She let it happen with no hesitation.

Soon Cordelia watched images flash before her minds eye.

Mallory thought of when she first arrived at the Academy at 16 and of Myrtle Snow helping her in the woods with the deer. Cordelia's face slowly dropped in shock at seeing Myrtle in Mallory's vision.

Mallory continued remembering the male coven. Michael in that coven. Him challenging Cordelia for Supreme. Him bringing Misty and Madison back from Hell.

Cordelia covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes at seeing her girls again. She didn't dare glance at Michael like her instincts wanted her to. Too afraid of losing the connection with Mallory.

Mallory continued. She thought of the coven confirming Michael was the anti christ after their suspicions. The warlock and Ms. Mead's burning.

Him entering the coven and his newly formed robot companion shooting up the coven. Madison, Mallory, Myrtle, Coco and Cordelia escaping to Misty's swamp. The identity spell placed on Mallory and Coco.

After this the memories are a bit blured because of Mallory's identity being unsure of itself. But she showed all she remembered at the outpost. Her being brought back to life by Cordelia.

Cordelia watched the images like she were transfixed in a movie.

She finally showed the final battle. Michael executing them after Cordelia blew Miss Mead to smithereens. Mallory being stabbed.

Mallory being placed in the tub, slowly dying. Cordelia sacrificing herself and Mallory descending into the waters as the new Supreme, ultimately going back to 2015.

Cordelia stopped watching and abruptly stood up, glaring daggers at Michael. Mallory saw her magic flaring and ready to strike him down.

 ** _"YOU!!"_** Cordelia snarled as her magic rushed towards him.

Michael froze like a deer in head lights as he felt Cordelia's energy try to constrict around him. He let out a sharp gasp as his body contorted and a bunch of fries fell from his hand.

"Cordelia wait!!" Mallory yelled in alarm as Michael groaned in pain. His head and arms contorting backwards.

Cordelia didn't look at Mallory and kept Michael's body contorted painfully... But she didn't make it worse, her magic in a pause as she listened.

"WHAT?" Cordelia's voice was cold, not even hlancing at Mallory. Her eyes fixed on the monster she saw before her.

"This Michael is from this time line! He has no idea about the future! It's not the same Michael!" Mallory explained as she stood to stop Cordelia before weakly falling back in her chair.

Cordelia glanced at Mallory from her peripheral.

"We need to speak then. ALONE." Cordelia's voice was low with contempt.

Michael gulped for air as he gained control of his body again. Sweat dripped from him as he collapsed onto the desk infront of him.

Mallory looked at a fearful Michael then at Cordelia then back to Michael.

Mallory slowly stood up and turned towards Michael who was still traumatized by what just happened.

"Can you stay here? We'll be right back." Michael nodded silently, his eyes never leaving Cordelia.

Cordelia ushered her outside. As soon as they went outside the door, a chair slide and was placed under the door knob.

"He's not leaving that room." Cordelia declared. Mallory then saw her whisper an incantation under her breath.

"A warding spell and a barrier. No one but me is going in or out of that room." She answered Mallory's silent question.

She started walking again, Mallory followed Cordelia to her private room.

As soon as the door was shut, Mallory felt her chest tighten.

She knew how it looked, she even thought it herself!

She felt her eyes sting and a lump form in her throat.

"...I'm...I'm sorry Cordelia. I'm sorry for bringing him back. I'm sorry!" Mallory cried. Cordelia turned on her in outrage.

"Why did you?! After what he did! Or will do to our sisters?! You're betraying us! He's going to destroy us and you brought him right to us! WHY?!" Cordelia's bellowed.

"Because... Because you always told me to trust my intuition and my intuition told me... He wants to be good. That we should try to help him." Mallory simply answered with a sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Cordelia paced her room.

"Well what if his want isn't enough?! What if he's too dark? What if you're just letting history repeat itself?!"

"I have this" Mallory pulled out her glove from her side pocket. She reached in and pulled out the hair.

"If he proves at all that I'm wrong, if he gives me any doubt... I won't hesitate to go back in time and destroy him. He's in a weakened state right now. You could easily kill him, any of us could!"

Mallory continued as she hesitantly placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder. She didn't know if it was for Cordelia's sake or her own but she needed to be close to the woman that felt like a mother to her.

"You tried yourself. I don't know if it showed that but you did...But he was too far gone by then... "

"Right now, he has the mind of a little boy. I don't know how or when he became the monster we fought, but he did. He has abilities now. But It's nothing compared to the future. " Mallory's face grew serious.

"In the future... His abilities are immense. He can even make a persons soul disappear from existence... He becomes too dangerous for any of us to defeat."

Mallory made sure that important info Madison forgot to tell was known NOW.

Cordelia stared at her with doubt in her eyes. Mallory continued speaking.

"But right now, he doesn't even seem to know his powers! He may not even realize he's the Anti Christ! We can change him, raise him as one of us. We have to try. " Mallory pleaded for her mentor to reconsider.

Cordelia shook her head in disbelief.

"And what if he does? What if all we're doing is prolonging his transformation?" Her voice was hopeless. Mallory bit her lip in thought.

"...That might be. But energy is never destroyed. Even when Michael destroyed Zoe and Queenie's souls... I brought them back, right?"

"Yes, they're in the dining hall teaching a class at the moment" Cordelia informed.

"Exactly. I can change any event that he may throw at us. Energy is NEVER destroyed, It will just transfer itself. You just have to pick the right moment in time to change it and form it. With that, he can never destroy our coven fully... Never!"

Cordelia licked her lips in thought. There was silence for a few moments.

"And what if he destroys you? Then what?"

Mallory paused at the thought.

"... We'll just have to make sure that never happens. If he does... Kill him. Kill him before he takes our sisters." Mallory spoke her resolve with confidence.

Cordelia stared at her before letting out a long sigh.

"*Sigh*... Alright... I can tell that my... future self raised you well. If your intuition is so insistent on trying to reform the Anti Christ then... I guess I trust you."

Mallory hugged Cordelia tightly and Cordelia hugged her back.

"I don't remember you Mallory and yet you feel so familiar to me."

"Well you are the Supreme. Maybe you can sense my presence in another timeline?" Mallory guessed.

They stayed together, just soaking in the fact that what they both witnessed in the future never 'happened'.

"How are we going to convince our sisters?" Mallory thought aloud.

Cordelia released her but kept her hands on Mallory's shoulders.

"We'll tell them It's a social experiment. That the warlocks aren't doing an adequate job and that we offered to take him in as a sign of peace between our covens. We never speak to the males, neither side will be the wiser." Cordelia mused with a smirk.

"That may work. Do I tell them he's my brother or something? I'm going to be the one around him the most." Mallory mumbled the last bit.

Cordelia nodded.

"It will also explain why you both arrived at the same time."

"Yeah, that will have to do... There's no guarantee that they'll accept him or buy the lie." Mallory continued as they both released each other.

"No, but It's for the good of the coven and... And the future." Cordelia spoke softly, all her previous anger temporarily gone.

They both looked at each other with warmth but it was apparent that there was doubt and unease under the surface.

"... I hope you're right about this, Mallory."

"So do I."

There was a bit more silence before Cordelia took a calming breath before speaking.

"Alright. Shall we check on our new arrival... Michael?" Cordelia broke the silence.

Mallory nodded as they both headed back to her office.


	4. Chapter Four

When the two women arrived at the door, Cordelia moved the chair and took down the barrier she had placed.

She paused before she turned the handle, her hand hovered above it.

"What's wrong?" Mallory spoke aloud and Cordelia ' _hushed_ ' her.

"... _Something dark is manifesting in there."_ She whispered.

She held her hand up to tell Mallory to ' _stay back_ ' behind her.

Cordelia slowly opened the door and walked in. Mallory crept in behind her. The moment the door shut, they looked around the room...

"Michael?" Mallory called out. Cordelia held her finger up.

Silence passed.

"Where did he-"

Mallory was cut off when Michael lunged from behind the closed door at Cordelia. Both his hands wrapped around her neck.

"DON'T. EVER. HURT. ME!" He growled as his fingers squeezed Cordelia's throat.

" **Get off of her!!"** Mallory yelled as she grabbed him by his hair and yanked him. He let go of Cordelia and lashed out at her, tackling her small figure to the ground.

Mallory saw the familar darkness in his gaze. The same that was there in his future self and that was choking the woman at the house.

She clawed at his hands as they held her down by her throat. A whimper escaped as he leered at her.

It didn't last long as Michael was hurled into the air by an invisible force and slammed hard into the wall across the room.

Cordelia helped Mallory up and turned back towards Michael with an outstretched hand, murder in her eyes.

"N-no!" Mallory stuttered as she placed a hand on Cordelia's arm.

Cordelia looked down at Mallory and then both their attention was directed back at Michael.

He tried pushing himself up from the floor but collapsed with a yelp. He was whimpering on the otherside of the room and curled up into a fetal position.

"I-it hurts!" He cried as he gripped his right wrist.

Mallory walked towards him.

"Mallory wait!" Cordelia went to stop her and Mallory turned to her.

"He's hurt... Remember... We have to try." Mallory's reasoned.

Cordelia bit her lip as she let Mallory go.

Mallory crept towards the man that held his wrist with tears in his eyes. She was cautious. Like trying to help a wild animal that you didn't know whether it would strike again or not.

She knelt towards him and he shrinked away from her.

"It's okay!" She said as she held out her hands.

"Let me see it, I won't hurt you." Mallory tried to give a reassuring smile but it looked more anxious than anything.

Michael eyed her warily before slowly extending his wrist.

'Yep, that's broken.' She thought as she saw the joint jutting outward.

Just then, someone shoved the door open and multiple people came barreling in.

"Cordelia, What's going on?!" Queenie exclaimed as she scanned the room. Zoe was right behind her along with Kyle.

"We heard a huge bang and yelling!" Kyle added as his eyes fell on the only other man in the room. He glared as his 'guard dog' instincts kicked in.

"Was it him?! Did he hurt you?!" He demanded. Cordelia held up a hand.

"It's alright!... Our new arrival just had an accident." Cordelia lied and Zoe eyed her suspiciously.

"Doing what? That arm looks pretty bad." She commented.

Meanwhile, Mallory ignored the background noise and had her own conversation with Michael as she gently held his wrist. He hissed and went to jerk his arm back.

"Michael. Let me help you." Mallory tried to remain patient.

"You said you would help me before and look what happened!" He argued with angry tears in his blue eyes.

Mallory felt a tinge of guilt... She had to keep reminding herself he was a child mentally. It was easier at the moment as he pouted like a toddler.

How would a little one feel if you promised them safety and someone spiritually attacked them out of nowhere?

He's not angry as much as he's scared.

She looked at him sadly.

"I know... I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael looked taken aback.

"Sorry...?" He repeated as if it was a foriegn word.

"Yes, you're right. I didn't know that would happen but I'm still sorry. I didn't know Cordelia would do that, I'm truly sorry." She repeated earnestly.

He stared at her perplexed.

"... Will you let me help you?" She pressed. He thought for moment and gently nodded.

"I'm going to do something that's going to be a bit scary but It's going to help."

"Will it hurt?" He instantly asked. Mallory cringed.

"Maybe... Just brace yourself, okay?"

Michael nodded firmly and screwed his eyes shut.

They had an audience watching before Cordelia interjected.

"Wait! You've used enough energy, let me." Cordelia offered, Mallory shook her head.

"That won't be necessary... However... Can you distract Michael?"

Cordelia stepped forward and nodded.

Michael harshly shook his head **_NO!_**

"Don't worry boy, _I won't hurt you **now.**_ " Cordelia's voice had an undertone of warning. She lowered herself down to Michael's gaze.

"Michael, I promise she **_won't_** hurt you. Just let her help." Mallory assured as she glared at Cordelia.

Michael side eyed Cordelia before looking at her fully.

His face relaxed and his eyes drooped.

" _That's right. Relax."_ Cordelia's voice was sweet as honey as she hypnotized the man in front of her.

Mallory focused her magic.

The crowd watched as a thin line opened on Michael's wrist, exposing nerves and bone. She reached into the area and with a crack, pushed the bone back in place. The broken tendons seamed back together and soon the wound closed itself like a surgeon's stitch.

It was over within seconds.

" _Holy Shit_!" Queenie whispered.

"I've never seen anything like that before!" Zoe wore an astonished look on her face as she watched.

Mallory relaxed herself. She rubbed a thumb over Michael's wrist reassuringly.

"Alright. **Awake**!" Cordelia snapped her finger and Michael came to. His eyes were blurry as he shook himself awake. He looked to see Mallory's kind but tired smile.

"See? Good as new."

He looked down at his wrist and her hand gently holding it. She let go and he flexed his hand to test it.

"Does it hurt?" Mallory asked. He shook his head.

"No, it feels okay." He muttered as he held his hand up to examine it.

Cordelia and Zoe began clapping and soon Queenie and Kyle joined in.

"What a show!" Zoe exclaimed with a smile.

Mallory ducked her head bashfully as she stood.

"Sisters... And Kyle." Cordelia announced and Kyle just raised a hand with a smirk.

"Allow me to introduce our two newest members. Mallory and... Michael." As soon as Cordelia spoke the last ones name, all faces looked at her in confusion.

"Wait... New member?" Kyle questioned.

"But we're strictly girls only! I ain't never seen any dick around here but Kyle and he's dead!" Queenie protested. Kyle rolled his eyes and raised his hand again in defeat.

"We've always been an all female school!" Zoe agreed.

Cordelia sighed.

"That's true. However, as a sign of peace between us and the warlocks, we've offered to take Michael here as a social experiment."

"Since when do those douchebag dude bros want anything to do with us?!" Queenie jeered.

"They don't. It's my idea." Cordelia countered.

"But Miss Cordelia-" Zoe was interrupted when Cordelia held up a hand.

"This is a very special warlock. One that those fools will do nothing but hinder his abilities. He may never surpass us because of his gender but he will do well in learning from us... It's only him, no one else... Besides, these two are a packaged deal."

Cordelia gestured to the two blondes as Mallory was helping Michael up. He pushed her hand away and muttered 'I'm fine!' under his breath.

Mallory looked at everyone and swallowed before answering.

"That's right...We're siblings. I refused to join unless he could as well." She lied.

"And it would be a shame a witch with such potential not join this coven. It's 2015, surely we can try this modern idea." Cordelia gave a smile to her skeptical sisters and Kyle.

Zoe, Queenie and Kyle all shared a look with one another.

"... Well, you _are_ the Supreme Cordelia." Zoe noted with a sigh.

"Yeah well he better not go snooping in our panties or anything or he's a dead man!" Queenie made a slicing motion over her neck to Michael.

"It's bad enough we have this peeping Tom!" She continued with a thumb pointing to Kyle behind her. Kyle wore a look of disgust.

" ** _WHAT?!_** I've never peeped _EVER_!" He snapped.

"Oh yeah right! An entire house full of hot teen girls and you NEVER looked? Bullshit!"

"Yeah **BULL _SHIT!_** I have Zoe!" He fumed as he wrapped an arm around Zoe. Zoe blushed and laughed nervously as she unwrapped his arm from her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah... I know you have a _menage a trois_ with Madison. Maybe you're looking for another partner?" Queenie teased.

"HAD. Besides you know with my... Ability... That my partners have to be selective." Zoe explained with an eye roll.

"Well hey, dead boy here doesn't have that problem!" Queenie teased as she walked by and smacked Kyle on the ass playfully.

Kyle gasped.

" **HEY!** THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT IN THE WORKPLACE!!" Kyle shouted trying to hide his grin.

"Yeah, Yeah go fill out a form!" Queenie waved away as she walked out with Kyle on her heels.

"I mean it! I don't have eyes on any girls here but Zoe!" He exclaimed as they kept walking.

"Girls? So the new boy isn't exempt?!" Queenie yelled back. No one could make out what Kyle yelled back as they got further down the hall but it was something with a lot of cursing.

Zoe giggled to herself as she walked out the room.

" _Hehe_. Hey, It's nice to meet you Mallory and... Michael!" Zoe cheerily waved as she left the room.

Mallory smiled to herself at her covens antics but apart of her wanted to cover Michael's ears given his age.

It was good to be home.

"Those people are weird... And what was that about being dead?! And Warlocks?! And Witches?!" Michael questioned with a scrunched face.

Mallory laughed with Cordelia.

"Um... I'll explain later." Mallory said.

"That's what you said earlier!" He pouted.

Cordelia smiled at them both, more Mallory than Michael.

"Well, It's been quite a day hasn't it?... Shall I show you to your rooms?"


	5. Chapter Five

Cordelia sat at the end of her bed in deep thought. Mallory and Michael were given separate rooms but Mallory insisted that they be across the hall from each other to keep an eye on Michael.

Cordelia was just a few doors down from them both and had her guard up. How could she not after this evening?!

It was in the middle of the night... Cordelia just couldn't sleep.

'Why?' She thought, 'Why was Mallory so persistent on saving that little bastard?'

She whole heartedly believed Mallory's story. There was no way Mallory would have even known who Myrtle, Madison or Misty were in this timeline!

And her abilities... They almost rivaled even Cordelia's abilities as Supreme!

Cordelia was sure of it...Mallory was the next Supreme.

But that made Cordelia even more anxious for her girls. Soon, she would die. Every Supreme must die as the new comes to her full potential.

Then what? Would Mallory be a good leader? She wanted to keep the ender of days alive and right under their noses. How could that be a good leader? It was reckless and downright out stupid.

And then Michael...

Cordelia felt a pit in her stomach at the thought.

He was so dark. His energy felt chaotic and corrupt. It was black, staticy, like lightning no one could control, not even himself!

And yet... There was a bit of blue mixed in. It was small, innocent. It was buried so deep down. She saw it when he broke his wrist, like a small child clawing at the surface.

Maybe that's what Mallory was so insistent on? She saw the child and was trying in vain to set him free.

But not everyone is so eager to change. Cordelia doubted that the child in him would ever be free. It wouldn't surprise her if it was all a trick. That he was just waiting to commit genocide!

Cordelia just worried Mallory's kind heart and naivete would be the death of them all. God knows she had to abandon her own naive nature from her ex husband and Fiona...

A part of Cordelia wanted to just go and destroy Michael, maybe lock his soul away somewhere where he couldn't get in contact with his Father or Hell. She was the Supreme. Her word was law in the coven!

But if she did that... How was she any better than Fiona?

No. She'd give Mallory a chance and in turn, she'd give Michael a chance.

She had to try.

Cordelia sighed heavily as she laid back in bed staring at the ceiling.

It was times like this that she missed Misty and their long talks over tea. Or Myrtle and her words of wisdom. Or Nan's antics...

Truth be told, she didn't miss Madison as much but she still missed her enough. They were her girls; All of them.

Cordelia felt a tear in her eye as she remembered the vision Mallory gave her of being reunited with Misty.

How she wished it could be the same in this timeline.

Michael was laying in his bed playing with his McDonald's toy... It wasn't that fun but there was nothing else to focus on.

He didn't like there being nothing to do. It made him feel like finding his own fun and that never turned out well.

It felt good while he did it! He felt powerful and Strong... But he hated himself afterwards.

Or maybe, he just hated the reaction he'd get from people.

He absinmindedly fiddled with his action figure toy as he thought.

He didn't like Cordelia. He didn't like the others either, they annoyed him.

But... He did like Mallory. She was nice.

He debated whether he was gonna stay... He didn't have much of a choice. Grandma hated him.

His Mom and Dad were dead. He didn't have any friends. No other family.

'I guess this is home now.' He thought with a frown.

He didn't like it here already. The walls were too white, the people were too weird, their powers scared him.

But Mallory had those powers and he liked her.

His mind rewinded itself to Cordelia hurting him. Mallory told her to read her mind and suddenly she attacked him!

Why would Mallory show her something that would make her mad at him?

But Mallory said she didn't know and she was sorry.

But what was the thing she showed Cordelia? What was the big secret?

He sighed to himself as he contemplated what that could be.

Maybe he had powers like them? Maybe even better...

He could feel it all the time, trying to escape him.

He wouldn't be here long... No one ever wanted him to stay too long.

Mallory opened her eyes slowly moaning to herself as light shined into her room through the curtains.

She looked at her alarm, it was already morning.

'Wow... I slept for like 12 hours.' She thought as she rubbed her eyes.

She knew she overspent her energy yesterday. Healing herself from being stabbed, Traveling back in time, going from Supreme to losing that power again, traveling to the coven.

Well... first McDonald's THEN the Coven.

Rewinding time on a piece of paper, having Cordelia read her mind, preforming surgery on Michael's hand.

Between the mental and physical strain, it felt like a week instead of a day!

She stretched out of bed and got up to get dressed. She stopped as she passed an antic full size mirror.

She paused and turned towards her reflection.

Really, she didn't look too different. But it was still bizarre going from a 22 year old woman back to a 16 year old girl.

She still wasn't looking forward to being a teen again. Being a minor that needed adult supervision, teen hormones, teen angst...

'... Lets hope I'll be a wiser 16 year old this time around.' She mused to herself as she played with her hair.

She went to her closet and opened it to see it... Pretty barren.

'Right... No parents sending me to Robichaux Academy = No suitcase of clothes.'

She found a black dress just hanging in the closet. It looked like a long night gown.

And it was a bit too big.

She closed the closet with huff.

'Nope... Looks like I'm going to keep wearing this for now.' She thought as she looked down at her black outfit.

She slipped her hand in her pocket to still feel the glove with the lock of hair.

She had to make sure to NEVER lose it! It was the only thing she had if they were screwed.

Mallory walked out of her door and knocked on Michael's door.

"Hey Michael? You want breakfast?" She called.

She didn't hear a reply.

She knocked again.

"Michael?"

Still nothing.

A rush of anxiety went through her.

What if he crawled out of his window and escaped?! What if he was killing someone?! What if he escape through Hell or something?!

Her panic made her hand grasp the door handle. She whispered an incantation under her breath, shielding herself with a barrier.

She took a deep breath before shoving the door open.

Her gaze searched the room to find nothing. In fact, the bed was perfectly made. That made her mind race more...

Did he even lay in that bed at all last night?! He might be far away by now from running away last night!

Mallory walked into the room cautiously.

What if it was a trap? He was just going to finish the job he didn't do last night?

She looked around the room for an object to grab as a weapon if need be. Her eyes settled on a lamp.

She rushed over to it, unplugged it and held it up in her arm.

' _Alright... Where are you?!_ ' She sneered in her mind.

She crept to the bed and slowly crouched down. She held her breath, whipping the sheet upward and looking under the bed.

...Nothing.

She stood back up. Her eyes landed on the closet door that was shut.

She slowly stalked towards it. She barely turned the handle. She waited a few moments before ripping the door open with the lamp ready to strike.

Nothing again.

She lowered the lamp in confusion.

She tried to reach out with her magic, she felt nothing in this room.

" _This is stupid, he's not even here!"_ She harshly whispered to herself as she set the lamp back on the table.

By now, she was a mix of frustration and panic.

' _Where the hell is he?!'_ She was desperate as she raced out of the room.

She instinctively reached into her pocket to keep the glove in her hand.

'I've gotta find Cordelia!' Her mind raced. It was happening all over again!

She jogged down the hall and practically flew down the stairs. Just when she reached the landing, she paused as she heard laughter coming from the dining hall.

She dashed into the room in a panic to find her Mentor.

She skidded in her tracks.

There sat Michael with a decent amount of pancakes and an even more decent amount of syrup.

He was telling the end of a story while a few female students, Zoe, Kyle and Queenie listened.

"Yeah, grandma said she'd find dead flies in my crib. She said they must have been a gift from someone special." Michael informed with half a mouth full of pancake.

Mallory froze with a horrified expression.

"Ew from WHAT?! The Devil, like the omen or something?!" Queenie made a disgruntled face.

"Hey, they said I would nawl on my crib the minute I got teeth. It looked like a beast trying to escape. At least that's what my grandma said." Kyle shrugged as he sipped his orange juice.

"Yeah, I had a teething problem too. I actually started trying to take my dogs toys and bite them." A tomboy student said.

"Hell I must have been a late bloomer! I once bit a kid at school for stealing my spot on the swing set." Another girlie student said and everyone laughed.

"I once bit a girl I got into a fist fight with." A girl admitted. Queenie shrugged.

"Hey a bitch gotta do what a bitch gotta do." She quipped.

"Naw the most I ever did in a fight was choke a bitch." The tomboy chimed in.

Michael showed interest in the conversation.

"I once sta-"

 ** _"MICHAEL!"_** Mallory interrupted him as she came in the room. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"... So this is where you were?! I couldn't find you anywhere!" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I got hungry so Zoe made me pancakes." He replied nonchalantly.

"Morning Mallory! You're brothers a riot! I don't even know where he comes up with some of the stuff he says. " Queenie beamed as she got up with some dishes.

" ** _Is that so?..."_** Mallory drawled out with gritted teeth. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind.

"Yeah... He can have a really dark sense of humor. He sometimes pushes buttons too... Sorry if he might have said anything too crazy!"

Might as well play along and make an excuse for half the shit that probably came out of Michael's mouth!

Michael glared at her comment and Mallory glared back.

"Well if you ask me, we need more people like that. This worlds too damn sensitive for my liking." Kyle remarked as he helped Queenie collect the dishes.

"Don't worry, he didn't offend us. We're tougher skinned than that!" Zoe declared as she took a seat with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Mallory felt a wave of relief sweep over her.

' _Thank God!..._ ' She thought.

But she still wasn't out of the woods yet...

"... Hey where's Cordelia? We haven't been enrolled officially yet." Mallory asked.

"Paperwork?" Zoe gave a sympathetic face as Mallory nodded.

"Yeah. Not to mention, we only have the clothes we came with..." Mallory trailed off as she realized halfway through her sentence she may have said too much.

"Oh..." Zoe gave a look to Kyle and Queenie and a few of the girls. Mallory tensed.

' _God why did I say that?! Who doesn't pack?! They're going to think something's up, I know it!'_ Her mind raced in a panic.

Zoe got up from her seat with a sad look.

"... I understand. Not all of our families are accepting of our powers." She gave Mallory a light squeeze on the shoulder.

...' _They think we ran away from home?'_ Mallory blinked in surprise.

"Do you wear a small? I have smalls and mediums in my room. We can share until you can get your own wardrobe." Zoe generously offered.

"Oh... Thank you, that'd be nice for now." Mallory said with a smile as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Michael can borrow a shirt or two from Kyle, right Kyle?" Zoe looked back towards Kyle who nodded.

"Sure, I got plenty to spare."

Michael gave a look like he wanted to protest.

"That'll be fine. Just until we can get our own clothes. Thank you, guys!" Mallory interjected before Michael could protest like any other bratty 4 year old.

"So, uh, where's Cordelia again? I kinda wanna get this stuff done. Now rather than later."

"Oh, She's in the green house!... She likes going there in the mornings." Zoe elaborated.

"Alright, thanks... Michael?"

Michael gave Mallory a look of boredom.

"Do I have to?" He groaned. Mallory gave nod.

"Uh yeah, you do." She urged. He sighed as he got up and pushed his chair in.

"I was done anyway. Thank you?..." Michael trailed off.

"Zoe" Zoe answered.

"Zoe!" He gave a smile.

"You're welcome! It's been awhile since I got the bisquick out anyways" She smiled back.

"What about from scratch?" A student teased.

"Bisquick is as good as you'll get." Zoe informed with a smirk.

Michael followed behind Mallory as the group continued chattering behind them.

The two walked down the halls. Mallory led the way as Michael followed in awkward silence.

"So... Do you like the others?" Mallory asked trying to make SOME type of conversation.

Truth be told... He made her nervous. He may not remember nor act like the same Michael from the future... But that didn't change the fact he was that Michael.

Michael gave an indifferent shrug.

"They're okay. I like Zoe the most." He stated quietly.

"Yeah, Zoe's one of a kind! She's a brilliant teacher." Mallory smiled fondly.

"She's a teacher?" He raised a brow.

"Yes. Those girls you were sitting with are just a small amount of her students her at Robiuchaux."

"... What does she teach?" Michael asked out of curiosity.

"...Magic." Mallory hesitantly answered.

Michael froze in his tracks.

"OKAY! What are you?! Are you ALL witches or demons or something?!" He exclaimed as he grabbed onto Mallory's sleeve to stop her.

Mallory tensed for a moment at him invading her space. She turned towards him and stared at him.

She expected anger but instead he seemed... Concerned. Maybe even afraid?

"... I could ask the same of you." Mallory said with a firm gaze. Michael gave her a surprised look.

"Perhaps when we find Cordelia we can talk about it more." Mallory assured. Michael let go her sleeve. She started walking and after a few moments of staring, he followed behind.


	6. Chapter Six

Cordelia breathed in the aroma of steam that rose from her teacup. The blonde shut her eyes as she just took in the moment.

She had made it a ritual to visit the greenhouse in the mornings. It reminded her of her one starchild student she could never forget.

This place felt like her.

Calming, Introspective, flowing with life. Just like her.

It was also a place to go and get away from everyone else. She loved her girls but she also enjoyed her quiet down time.

She opened her eyes to gaze at the flourishing plants surrounding her. It was nothing compared to its former glory in Misty's care, at least, that's how it felt to Cordelia...

She raised her head and was pulled from her thoughts when she heard tapping on the door across from her.

"Come in!"

She felt her brows furrow when she saw the two people that walked in.

 _'...Not this early.'_ She wearily griped in her head.

"Cordelia?... Is this a bad time?" Mallory asked but Cordelia smiled at her with a shake of her head.

"No, no. I knew you'd be here to talk about our situation eventually... Though I was hoping it would be more around noon." She gave a long sigh as she sat her cup down on a table in front of her.

Mallory gave an apologetic expression.

"I know, but I really think this can't wait any longer." Mallory admitted as she looked about the room.

"...Is it safe to talk here?" She whispered.

Cordelia closed her eyes and said an incantation under her breath before opening them to look back at Mallory.

"It is now... Please. Sit." Cordelia gestured to a few stools near the table.

Mallory took a seat first, followed by Michael. He stared at Cordelia like a hawk.

Cordelia took notice and gave a smirk.

"You seem uneasy around me." She commented.

"...I'm not." He replied. It was pretty obvious by his squared shoulders and tense posture that he was.

"Well, I hope you are. Because that shit you pulled last night will NEVER happen again." The Supreme's voice was stern.

Michael gave her a glare but it looked like a child glaring at a scolding parent.

"YOU ATTACKED ME FIRST!" He blared in an outburst. Cordelia glared right back at him.

"He has a point Cordelia... I understand why you used your magic against him but... He doesn't." Mallory quietly spoke up and Cordelia gave her a dirty look as well.

"... You mean to tell me, you honestly think he has no idea of his place in the world? His lineage?! Are you that naive Mallory?!" Cordelia scolded. Mallory's eyes narrowed at her former mentor.

"No Miss Cordelia. He has no idea, I would know...It's better this way." Mallory countered. Cordelia huffed in irritation before her gaze fell on Michael.

"... Cordelia?" Mallory gave a wary look.

Cordelia stared at Michael and let her energy go straight to the crown of his head.

He looked strained as he braced himself against the table. His eyes never left Cordelia's as he fought her. He began to sweat and gritted his teeth.

Cordelia just stared him down.

"Stop fighting. If you don't have nothing to hide, then let me read your thoughts." She chastised, her voice cold.

"Michael, let her look! She won't hurt you!" Mallory urged to which Michael sneered at them both.

 ** _"NO."_** He hissed.

"Why?! Why are you fighting?!" Mallory demanded.

" ** _T-they don't want m-me to."_** He groaned in pain.

" **Who?!"** Cordelia demanded as she pressed further into his mind.

Michael had a hateful look on his face. Mallory swallowed as she felt the temperature in the room rise uncomfortably. The air became static with the energy circulating around.

"Michael listen to me!" Mallory tried to get his attention by slamming her hand on the table but he didn't lose focus of Cordelia.

Cordelia's brows knitted together as she strained as well.

"Michael, I promise nothing bad will happen to you! You saw her read my mind last night and I was fine! **_Please_** stop fighting it!" Mallory pleaded, fearful of the situation escalating.

His eyes moved to Mallory for a moment, There was a shift in the room. Michael had hesitated and the moment he did, his body went slack.

"I'm in." Cordelia stated as she stared deeply at Michael. Michael gave a disturbed look as beads of sweat ran down his face.

It was like he was paralyzed, a stranger invading his mind and no way to fight it.

"You're doing fine." Mallory tried to give some sort of comfort but Michael didn't seem to respond.

Mere seconds passed and Cordelia's hardened glare soon softened. She looked perplexed at the young man in front of her.

"... Oh." She opened her mouth in alarm.

Mallory looked between the two anxiously.

"What is it? What do you see?"

Cordelia tilted her head. Her eyebrows turned up as she studied whatever it was she was seeing.

Suddenly, a soft gasp escaped her throat.

"...Oh my God...You're right." Cordelia whispered breathlessly.

Mallory looked at her in confusion.

"You're right." Cordelia repeated with a shake of her head and a bewildered smile.

The older blonde turned back to look at Michael and her smile dropped.

"... You have no idea what you're capable of." Cordelia spoke in astonishment to Michael. Michael glared in response.

There was a deep silence as Cordelia mulled over what she was about to say.

"Well... I suppose I owe you an apology, for me forcing my energy on you the first time, that is. I won't apologize for defending myself or any of my girls... But... I acted out on emotions and I'm sorry."

Cordelia offered an apologetic smile as she outstretched her hand. Michael gave the hand an offended look.

"A truce?" Cordelia offered. Michael looked away with a scowl. Cordelia just let out a tired sigh.

"Michael. You have so much potential, more than some of the girls that come through my doors. We can help you reach that potential, or at least, we can _try_."

Michael turned back to glare at Cordelia.

" I don't even know what you're talking about or what's going on... And you expect me to trust you? After you've done your magic stuff on me two times now?!" He had angry tears in his eyes.

He jerked his head to the side with a scoff.

"It's not like I have a choice... My Grandma hates me! She was the only family I had and now I have... I have... Nothing!" His lower lip quivered as he choked back on his tears.

Realization dawned on Mallory. ' _That woman in the house was his Grandmother.'_

Cordelia looked at him with a soft expression.

"I know you were kicked out by her when you killed the priest. It made you mad when he started trying to help you. You lashed out of instinct. You didn't want to kill him, or did you?"Cordelia questioned.

"I don't know! I did but... Then I felt bad!" Michael cried.

"Was it because of your grandma's reaction? Did you feel guilty because she made you feel guilty?" Cordelia pressed the issue.

"... I don't know! I don't wanna talk about this anymore!" He seemed frustrated because he truly couldn't seem to find the answer within himself.

" _Michael_..." Mallory softly voiced as she went to touch his hand with her own.

He flinched at the touch, his eyes wide with surprise. It was a light touch, one that was hesitant but earnest.

"Whatever the reasoning. You did feel guilt, that's what we're going to focus on." Mallory spoke with confidence.

Michael bit his lip and looked up at Cordelia.

"... What am I?"

"A warlock." Mallory answered. Cordelia looked at her in confusion and Michael turned back to her.

"... A warlock?" He repeated.

"It's a male witch... We're female witches. All of us." Mallory confirmed. She realized her hand was still on his. She took it away and rested her hands in her lap.

"This Academy is a school for witches, it has been for generations. We raise young witches to help them reach they're true power. I'm the one in charge here at this Academy, the Supreme." Cordelia explained.

She took a moment's glance at Mallory before continuing.

"Truth be told, you're the first warlock we've had here. But for you, we're willing to make an exception as long as you cooperate."

"W- Why me?" His voice cracked.

"Because you're special. You have special gifts that are undiscovered. I want to help you on your journey to becoming a better warlock."

"And a better person." Mallory added.

"Yes, that too." Cordelia agreed.

Michael sat in thought. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"... Do I have to?"

Cordelia gave a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, you do." She simply answered.

Michael thought a bit more.

"... So I'll live here?"

"As long as you abide by the rules... The rules are simple. No hurting anyone, no using your powers against another witch,do your part around here and learn." Cordelia informed.

Michael sat in thought before nodding.

"Good." Cordelia stuck out her hand. Michael hesitated before shaking it. Mallory smiled as she watched the scene play out.

"Welcome to Robichaux Academy."


	7. Chapter Seven

"And... Done!" Cordelia got done signing the final document with her signature.

"Well that should do it." She smiled at the two sitting across her office desk.

" _Finally..."_ Michael mumbled under his breath.

"You can leave if you want Michael. Mallory and I have to go over a few more things." Cordelia started absinmindedly organizing a stack of papers in front of her as she spoke.

Michael didn't hesitate. He stood and walked to the door.

"No going outside." Cordelia calmly reminded. He sighed in response.

"I _know_ , I _won't_." He drawled out with an exasperated face.

" _Cordelia is it really a good idea for him to not have a chaperone?_ " Mallory spoke under her breath at Cordelia.

"I can hear you. I don't know what a chaperone is but I don't need one!" Michael exclaimed. Cordelia chuckled in response.

"No, I think he's fine. Our girls are more than able to fend for themselves... Remember what I told you the rules are?" Cordelia warned. The strawberry blonde made a disdainful noise.

"I WONT!" He argued with a pout. Cordelia smiled in amusement.

"Good." She replied. He went to walk out the door again.

"Perhaps later you and Mallory can go clothes shopping?" She added. Michael groaned with an eye roll at Cordelia's suggestion before he closed the door behind him.

The two women let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm real excited too." Mallory quipped sarcastically. Cordelia laughed at her.

"Well I suppose none of us liked paperwork or trying on clothes as kids." Cordelia mused. Her face slowly fell as she cleared her throat.

She looked at Mallory and the younger woman nodded.

" Let's get on with it... I'll start." Mallory sighed knowing fully what was on the other womans mind.

"Michael can't know that he's the Anti Christ, It's setting us up for failure. We're trying to give him a chance to be good... It's not much of a chance if you KNOW you're destined to end the world." Mallory continued, Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"You're right... The problem will be convincing everyone else that he's just a warlock. Some Witches are able to sense evil, literally smell it like a perfume."

Mallory considered what Cordelia was saying.

"So what do we do?"

Cordelia was silent for a moment before an idea came to her.

"... A cloaking spell. We'll disguise his aura."

"...That might actually work!" Mallory agreed. She paused and gave a determined face.

"No matter what, the fact that he's not a normal warlock has to stay between us." Mallory declared. Cordelia reached for her hand and gripped it reassuringly.

"For the sake of this coven and the future, my lips are sealed." Cordelia affirmed.

"...What exactly did you see in Michael's mind?" Mallory couldn't help but ask. Cordelia bit her lip in thought.

"Well...It's very confusing. Some memories are that of a 4 year old boy but...Then, like when killed the priest, It's like something takes over and obscures his mentality. Other memories are both."

"What do you mean by both?" Mallory raised a brow.

"...There were some memories that were a child doing very horrible things...He killed animals and gave them as gifts and his Grandmother never scolded him for it, just buried them in the backyard with roses over top of the graves." Cordelia elaborated.

"Oh god." Mallory made a disturbed face.

"She was pretty upset with him when I arrived."

"I wish I could have read the Grandmother's mind to get a fuller picture." Cordelia admitted as she folded her arms on her desk.

"...So...Do you think he's redeemable then?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know. You said yourself we have to try." Cordelia said with a shrug.

After a moment's silence the Supreme cleared her throat.

"Now... Let's discuss a few others matters pertaining to the situation." Cordelia spoke as she let go of Mallory's hand. Mallory straightened her back and studied her mentor as she spoke.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have!" Michael whined as they walked down the aisles.

"You can't wear the same pair of jeans every day." Mallory replied as she skimmed through clothes.

"Oh damn! Girl you gotta try this on it would make your skin glow!" Queenie held up a lavender blouse with teethered bell sleeves.

Mallory tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm...I do like the design, I just don't know if I wear that color that often?"

"Oh come on, just try it!" Queenie shoved the blouse in Mallory's hand and ushered her towards the dressing room.

"Alright, Alright! I'll give it a chance." Mallory laughed as she shut the door behind her.

Queenie turned towards Michael.

"Now what about you?..." She pondered as she examined him head to toe. He eyed her as she led him to the mens section.

"Tell me, what's your vibe?"

"My vibe?" He repeated as she shifted through clothes on the clothes rack.

"Yeah, ya know. Are you edgy? Urban? Are you um...Flamboyant?" She made a shaky hand motion and he raised a brow.

"Ya know...Do you like to dress colorful or femme?" He scrunched his brows at her.

"...Are you a macho bro or a twink is what I'm trying to beat around the bush at." She exasperated as she gave him an annoyed face.

"...What's a twink?" He blurted loudly. An elderly woman turned towards him from two aisles down with a glare.

Queenie tried to hold in a laugh.

"What? The boy wants to know what a twink is, get over it!" She jeered at the woman. The woman huffed and continued to the next aisle.

Queenie openly laughed and Michael looked confused.

"...Was that bad to say?" He whispered to her and she dhook her head with a grin.

"No, that womans just a homophobe." Queenie gave an eye roll.

"...A Homo what?" He asked again as he gave her a long hard stare.

"You know! Someone that's a dumb douchebag that doesn't like gay people...Probably cause they're in denial 'bout being in the closet themselves."

He continued staring at her.

"...What's a gay person?" He innocently asked. Queenie gave him a bizarre look.

"Boy stop playin!" She joked. He looked at her in confusion.

She continued looking through the clothes until she pulled out a black sweater with a vest.

"OHHHH this one!" Queenie gave the matching set to Michael.

"Go try it on!" She pointed to the mens changing room. He walked over to it while she continued looking.

Queenie kept rummaging through the clothes when she heard someone clear their throat.

She turned around to see a smiling Mallory.

"Well you were right, this color doesn't look too bad on me." Queenie squealed with delight.

"I TOLD YOU!" She exclaimed.

"Now just to find a few more things to go with it." She continued as she went down another aisle.

"What about you? Go buy yourself something too." Mallory suggested with a smile. Queenie stood in thought before a smirk slowly crept over her face.

"What the hell!" Queenie handed Mallory some cloyhes she wanted both her and Michael to try on.

"Where's Michael?" Mallory questioned as Queenie started walking away.

"He's in the men changing room! Tell me what you think of my pick!" Queenie called behind her.

Mallory walked to the mens dressing room and lightly tapped on the only closed door.

"Hey Michael, how's it coming?" Mallory asked as she heard shuffling behind the door.

Michael opened the door and Mallory felt her skin crawl.

"I don't know about it..." He fidgeted with the outfit.

He wore a black sweater and a burgundy velvet vest. It was adorned with dark red buttons that had antique looking lions on them.

If it wasn't for him adjusting his vest and looking shy, she'd swear future Michael came back...

"...Mallory? What do you think?...Grandma never picked out anything like this for me before." He looked down at himself with a disgruntled face.

Mallory swallowed as she continued comparing the two Michael's in her head.

"I-I don't like it." She admitted. She looked through what else Queenie picked.

She held up a blue T shirt with a paint splattered design on the front.

"Try this." She handed it to him to try on. He took it and shut the door.

A few moments passed and he stepped out.

He looked a lot younger, like a 17 year old boy. But Mallory preferred it.

"Much better." She assured with a smile. He looked down at it woth a smile of his own.

"Yeah I like it too!"

"Well change back into your clothes so we can keep looking." He nodded as he shut the door to change.

An hour had passed as Queenie met with them at the cash register.

"So what did you get?" Mallory asked as she saw Queenie checked out with 5 bags.

"Eh, whatever I can fit in... So the whole plus section pretty much." She smiled with a shrug.

"We both got about two bags each." Mallory said as she counted the bags in her and Michael's hand.

She looked towards Michael and he was staring at something. Mallory followed his gaze to a person dressed in all black staring at him with a shit eating grin.

Queenie followed their gaze as well.

"...The fuck...Is he high or something?" She muttered as she gave him a nasty glare. The black clad man continued ignoring them and was smiling eerily at Michael.

Mallory reached out and tapped Michael's shoulder.

"Hey, ignore them and let's just get out of here. Dinners probably getting cold." Mallory said as to lure Michael away. Michael didn't say anything as he walked away with Mallory.

"Fucking creep." Queenie sneered as she followed them outside of the store.

Mallory had an eerie feeling about the person. The sooner they got home, the better.


End file.
